Cant Let Go
by Dream4aSleepyZombie
Summary: Booth has some bad news, how will Bones react. NOW EDITED.


**Hi just edited this old puppy, nothing has really changed, it just has punctuation now :)**

**Hey everyone hope you like this, I was watching how much Brennan has changed over the years, I hope you don't think it's too ooc I wondered what would happen, if Tempe admitted to HERSELF how she felt about Booth, would she let him see how much she needed him? This is what I came up with.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Booth or Brennan or anyone associated with the show Bones, and now that I'm thoroughly depressed, on with the story.**

**CAN'T LET GO**

* * *

It was a cold and wet Thursday night in Washington DC, as Agent Seeley Booth pulled up to his partner's apartment complex, his stomach was nothing but a bundle of nerves.

Getting out of his SUV, Booth's mind once again tried to work out, how he would tell her he had been transferred, to the New York field office for a year with no choice.

God knew he didn't want to leave her, not after getting through to her so much more lately, he knew she would feel as though he were abandoning her like so many others, his chest ached, he felt the familiar wave of nausea returning with force.

Booth raised his hand to the door and knocked, a few moments later he was faced with _his_ Bones.

She stood before him in gray sweat pants and a long sleeved tee, her hair was down with a very, Temperance like smile on her face. Booth tilted his head at her image, she looked so young, so innocent, _oh God this is gunna suck._

"Hey Bones, we need to talk."

He watched her swallow, as her eyes widened and her smile disappear, she instantly seemed so vulnerable, she stepped aside letting him in.

Temperance watched her partner enter her apartment; he seemed on edge, nervous and very un-Booth like.

"Do you want a beer Booth?"

"No thanks Bones, just... just come sit down please."

Brennan stood watching him, she knew something bad was about to happen, could feel it, just didn't know how to explain it.

Booth saw her scared expression that distinct, 'deer in head lights look' _oh Jesus don't look at me like that._

"Wha... what's wrong Booth? Have I done something wrong?"

Booth felt his chest tighten further at the sight of her doubting herself.

"Oh Bones… no you haven't done anything wrong, just come sit over here."

She frowned slightly not sure why she was nervous.

"No. I think I'll stand."

Seeley could practically see her walls going up, he nodded unable to believe he was doing this to her. He stepped toward her, wincing when she took a hurried step back, her eyes welling with fearful tears, her bottom lip quivering as she began shaking her head.

"Don't …don't do this Booth….please… don't leave … not you too…."

Booth was shocked, was it written on his forehead. How did she know?

"Bones I've been transferred, effective at the end of the week."

Her tears began to fall; tracking down her cheeks like rain drops down a window.

"No you can't…. you promised you wouldn't leave….. Please don't leave Booth."

Booth felt his heart breaking for the woman in front of him, watching as her breaths came in short shuttering gasps.

"Bones I'm so sorry, this is not me doing this I don't have a choice, I ju…"

"No Booth…no…you can't leave…you said you wouldn't….you said you wouldn't leave me."

Booth watched his partner her emotion was so un-Bones like, he walked closer to her and could see her small frame trembling, he looked up to the heavens wondering why this had to happen. Reaching her, Booth grabbed her shoulders, bringing her body flush against his. She continued to cry, hitting her closed fists against his solid chest, Booth could feel the heat radiate off her as he hugged her firmly, despite her punches, taking her hands in his and pulling them around his waist.

"Shhh Temperance its gunna be ok, shhh."

"I don't want you to go Booth…cant you tell them no? …please."

Booth listened to her sobbing and felt her knees go from under her, as he lowered them both to the floor gradually.

"Oh shhh Bones, come on you need to breathe shhh."

Booth knew she would be upset, but this was not the reaction he had been expecting, he couldn't handle knowing that she was in this state because of him; it hurt and he felt his own tears begin to fall, _Jesus she's begging me, oh breathe Seeley breathe._

"You…you…said that I could rely on you that... That you'd always be here and... And now you're leaving and I... I... I... trusted you and... And you're going, you lied... I hate you Booth I hate you."

Despite her words she clung to him tighter than ever before, as he did her, swiftly pulling her into his lap.

"I hate you... why did you make me feel… it hurts Booth….it really hurts."

Booth held her close rocking them both gently, as she cried into his chest.

"I'm so sorry Bones, I'm so sorry I'm sorry..."

He repeated it over and over again, listening to her strangled cries and broken sentences.

"You can't leave…me... I need you here... please stay with me…did I do something wrong, I promise I won't do again... please stay..."

Booth looked down at the huddled form of his partner in his lap, _oh Jesus what could you possibly do? You're an angel._

"Hey…"

He waited for her to look up, but she didn't. Placing a tender finger under her chin, he raised her face bringing her eyes up to meet his, then spoke.

"Hey, you didn't do anything wrong I swear Bones, you…"

Looking into her eyes he could see so much pain and sadness, he could see the shy fifteen year girl that was still very much a part of his partner, but most of all, he could see a vulnerability he had never seen in her before this moment.

".. Have been the best partner I could have ever had hoped for and I..."

"Then stay. Please"

Booth's stomach clenched, _Jesus Christ look at her,_ he leaned forward hugging her close her crying still in full swing, pulling out his cell,_ ok you win baby girl. I won't leave you, they can't make me, leave her,_ Booth dialed a familiar number.

"Hello Sir...I'm not going...no Sir I can't …no Sir my life is here in DC and I won't leave it behind…"

Booth looked down into the bright blue eyes that were looking up at him in amazement and adoration, Booth smiled down at her, using a free hand to cup her cheek and wipe away her tears, he bent laying a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"..Yes Sir I know that…yes Sir I understand…thank you Sir, I'll see you on Monday."

Booth snapped his cell shut, placing it on the floor beside him and then looked back to the woman in his arms.

"Boo... I...wha…nobody has ever stayed for me before."

He smiled down at her bewilderment, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah well, no one has ever wanted me to stay with them so badly before either."

She smiled and cuddled into him further.

"Are you in trouble?"

"Nah it's all good, besides I kinda think you're worth it."

Booth hugged her tighter, loving the feel of having her so close, slowly he reached around wrapping one arm around her slender waist, the other went under her knees, as he held her to his chest and stood.

"Booth wha..."

"Shhh, hush now."

Temperance obeyed him, resting her cheek against his shoulder; she let him carry her down the hall to her bedroom, where he lay her on the bed gently.

"Time to sleep Bones."

She was tired and let him cover her with the duvet, Booth turned to leave, but was stopped when her hand caught his fingers, looking down at her he smiled.

"Stay with me... in here...please."

Booth hesitated for only a second, before moving around to the other side of the bed, removing his jeans and polo shirt; he climbed under the covers, surprised when he felt his partner snuggle up against him. Booth wrapped his arms around her body, pulling her firmly against his chest, his fingers instinctively moved under the hem of her shirt, slowly caressing the soft skin at her waist, feeling her relax as she soon, fell asleep. Booth smiled_; yep she's definitely worth it._

* * *

**END**


End file.
